theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ClockWork Luna
Hello it's I MuppetSpot releasing his 20th story with Clockwork Luna and also this is my Halloween story. So, enough rambling let the story begin. One night we see Luna on the couch, sipping on glass of milk, comforting Lincoln who was in his boxers and holding Bun Bun tightly. Luna: (narrating in her mind) You're probably wondering what happened tonight. Let's just say it's a night that I will never forget. I think you better know what happened earlier a few days ago. FLASHBACK: Luna was inside in a record store looking through some LPs. Luna: The record store where you can find old albums. Just then a girl dressed in a white outfit with white suspenders and a black bowler came in whistling Ode To Joy. The girl: Oy love, you really like McSwagger. Luna: Yeah I do, uh what's your name. The girl: Starla. Luna: Say Starla, where did you get threads? Starla: I am part of this gang. Starla then got an idea, a horrible idea, a horribly bad idea. Starla: So would you like to join our gang? Luna: I don't know Starla, since I just met you and me not knowing your gang. Starla: Come on Luna, I swear they will enjoy your company. Luna: Well if you say so. Later Starla and Luna went to the The DeLarge Milk Joint, where Starla introduced her to her other gang members. Starla: Wait here Luna let me go them. Luna: Alrighty. Starla walked over to the furthest corner of the bar, where two girls dressed in white like Starla were drinking milk. Starla: Hey Maddie, Alexia. Maddie: Starla, finally you are back. Alexia: Did you find someone at the music store? Starla: Yeah and I brought her here. Alexia: Good, good, let's meet her. Maddie and Alexia got off their seats and followed Starla over to meet Luna. Starla: Hey Luna, I would like you to meet some of the other gang members, Alexia and Maddie. Alexia: Greetings, Luna. Maddie: Hello. Luna: Yo dudettes, so Starla told me you were looking for a new gang member. Alexia: Yes that’s correct. Luna: So how is this going to work out and stuff? Alexia: First let’s go to our secret hideout, so we can discuss details of this matter. Luna: All right. So the three girls took Luna downtown, in a 1970 M-505 Adams Brothers Probe 16 to be exact, to their studio apartment. Maddie: Here we are. Luna: A studio apartment? Starla: It was the cheapest place we could afford. The girls walked inside to the studio apartment, where Luna noticed a lot of weird decorations. Luna: What's with the giant cat sculpture? Maddie: It was a gift. Alexia: Anyway, Luna are you ready to become a member of our club. Luna: I would like to be clarified on the name club and what do we do together? Starla: We are Doogs and we pulled tricks and terrorized the people of Royal Woods. Luna: Wait are you those teenagers that smear peanut butter on doorknobs? Starla: Yes we are. Luna: Sorry dudes, I think I am going to not join you. Starla: (patting Luna’s back) All right, see you later. Luna walked out of the apartment, and inside of the apartment the three girls were laughing maniacally. Alexia: Oh man, Luna is a so dumb, I can't believe she didn't notice you put a microphone on her belt. Starla: I know, I know. So Maddie you have the audio equipment all set up at your house and phone. Maddie: Yes I certainly do. Alexia: Good job very good job. So days went by with the three girls waiting for Luna to say something embarrassing or anything so they can blackmail her into joining the gang.It seem like nothing happened was with Luna until late Thursday afternoon. Maddie: Starla, Alexia, I got a plan for the vengeance. Starla: What is it? Maddie: So I overheard a conversation and Luna is going to be home alone with her brother. Alexia: That's great news, so what's this plan of yours, Maddie? Maddie: Well we sneak into the house after Luna, try to find her brother, strip him down to his underwear, and take pictures, to use as a pressure to make Luna join us. Alexia: That's genius. All right we are going to stalk them tomorrow and full outfit. Maddie: Do we have to wear boots? Alexia: Tennis shoes, besides it may rain tonight. The Next Day. Alexia: All right we have to wait until Luna gets outside for our plan. Maddie: Where's Starla? Starla is shown running down the street. Starla: Sorry I am late the pizza delivery car broke down. Alexia: It's fine, now it's waiting time, Meanwhile inside the home. Rita: So Luna you gave 25 dollars for pizza money and please don't ruin the house. Luna: Got it mom. Rita: All right. Lincoln: Bye Leni, I wish you could stay with us. Leni: I know but I want to be with Lori on her first college trip. I hope you have a good weekend with Luna. Lincoln: So goodbye, see you on Sunday. Leni: Bye bye. The parents, Lori, Leni, and Lily drove away. Luna: Don’t feel sad, Linc. Besides you have peace quiet to read comics. Lincoln: I guess, so. Luna: Come on, want to watch some Dessert Storm on TV? Lincoln: Eh, sure. The two kids watch around five episodes of their favorite cooking show until their stomachs rumbled for food. Lincoln: I think I am hungry or there’s a bear in the house. Luna: Don’t worry bro, I will order some pizza and some hot wings. Lincoln: Alrighty. Luna dialed the local pizzeria on the phone, Luna: Hey, can I order a large pizza with pepperoni and a side order of hot wings. Pizza guy: Yeah but, you need to pick it up in store. The car is broken. Luna: All right, see you. Luna hangs up the phone. Luna: Hey, Lincoln. I am going to pick up the pizza so please stay in my room it’s the most boobytrapped. Lincoln: Sure thing, Luna. Lincoln walks upstairs and grabs Bun Bun from his room, strips down to his boxers, and nods downstairs at Luna. Luna nods as well and walks outside where the Doogs see her walking out. Alexa: Looks like this plan will easier than expect. Meanwhile inside Lincoln had fallen as asleep in Luan’s bed, not noticing anyone picking at the lock, letting themselves into the house, or climbing up the stairs. Alexa: I hear her brother. The Doogs walked into Luna’s room quietly tiptoeing through all the stuff on the ground and they found Lincoln in bed all snuggled up. Maddie: This is way too easy. Maddie lifted the covers to find a huge surprise. Maddie: (whispering) Seriously the kid was in his underwear already, that spoils the fun. Plus he is wearing rubber duck boxers so it’s not fun to even take pictures. Alexa: Wait, I got a better plan, I see the kid has a stuffed rabbit, Starla get ready to tie him. A little while later, Lincoln wakes up, tied up on Luan’s bed with the Doogs all around him. Lincoln: What do you want from me? Alexa: We want your sister to join us. Lincoln: What if I say no? Maddie: Say No and the bunny gets it. Lincoln sees Maddie holding Bun Bun about ready to tear him. Lincoln: Not Bun Bun. Alexa: All right boy in rubber duck boxers. You have to make your choice in 3, 2… The girls all fall down, with a very anger Luna standing from the back. Luna: Don’t mess with my brother. Lincoln: Luna you saved me. Luna: Yeah but now time for revenge. FLASH-FORWARD: Luna: (narrating) So I tied those three idiots and I heard they got in prison after they were arrested. For my bro, and me we ate pizza and hot wings, he fell right to sleep afterwards, so laid him on the couch next to me holding his Bun Bun of course. And I realized something, probably I would have lost everything tonight, and I wouldn't have been thankful for life until it was Gone. Luna sips from milk. Luna: (narrating) Gone. The End Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud